The Wonder's of Change!
by lilysnape88
Summary: This is a story of Lily Evan's and Harry Potter! Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Pansy, Luna/Dudley, Blaise/Lily! Others as well! Please read first story submitting! Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these character's. They are property of J.K Rowling. Some of the story line is the same as the books but with a twist and some rated M material towards the end of the story.

**Authur's Note:** This is placed after the first wizarding war when Severus Snape went to go and get Harry at the Potter House.

**Chapter 1: The Twins Who Lived!**

Severus Snape apperated to Goddrics Hallow where James and Lily Potter lived. He walked into their house with pain written all over his face. He had the impression of tears plastered on his cheeks. He saw James's dead body layed out on the stairs. A sly smirk crossed over his face for he has hated James Potter for most of his teenage and adult life. When Snape walked into the bedroom of Harry Potter he had expected to see only Lily and Harry. But there was a little girl sitting next to Lily's dead body. He dropped to the ground and let out loud sobs as he hugged Lily's body. When he had the strength to stand up he gazed over at the little girl who had the same bright green eyes and red hair as her mother. He saw that above her right eye there was a half moon scar as well as Harry had a lighting bolt above his right eye. Snap raising an eyebrow he grabbed both babies and walked out of the house and went to go see Professor Dumbldore.

When Severous entered the Headmaster's Tower with both babies in tow the professor turned around and saw Snape with two babies instead of one. Dumbledore's face looked like he had just eaten a "Vomit" flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked in a tone Snape had never heard before.

" When I walked into the Potter house there was two babies on the floor along with Lily and James. There's also a mark above both babies right eyes" Snape said in a confusing tone.

" We'll have to keep them split up, no one can know." The Professor said with a panic in his voice. For he thought that if they stayed together that they would be in more danger if the Dark Lord ever came back into power.

" Where will we put the little girl? There is no other family she can go to, escpecially since no one knew she existed."" Snape asked with a confused tone.

" Why don't you take her?" Dumbledore's face lit up as if there shoul've been a light bulb above his head.

" How could that work. I've never been married or had a girlfriend?" Snape said to the Professor with a confusing look.

" If anyone should ask, we can say that you got your girlfriend pregnant before the war and when she found out you turned bad she had decided to keep it from you. That she died fighting and when you went to check up on her there was a baby in her house." Dumbledore said with kind eyes.

"No one can know and she'll have to be documented as a pureblood and not a half blood." Snapes face turned in to a smile. Professor Dumbledore's face turned and nodded in agreement. Snape handed the Professor the young Harry Potter and apperated out of he building with the young baby in his hands.

"Hagrid, You can come up now." The Professor called down to Hagrid who had been standing gaurd at the bottom of the Headmaster's staircase. Hagrid had to duck in order to enter the doorway.

"Is it true? There are twins? The Potter's? " Hagrid had asked. The Professor shook is head sadly.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey." The Professor said as he handed Hagrid the boy and apperated into thing air. Hagrid walked down from the tower and got outside. Hagrid wrapped the little boy in a blanket and held him snug up agaisnt him and he started his motorcycle and lifted himself into the air. As Hagrid landed down on the street he saw two familiar faces standing in the dark. One was wearing a long emerald green cloak and a tall pointy hat and glasses that suited her face very well. The other one was wearing a long black cloak and had long white hair with a beard that matched.

"Professor Dumbldore, Sir. Professor McGonagal, Ma'am." Hagrid said witha rasp in his voice.

"Hagrid, Went well I presume?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Fell asleep as we were flying over Britol." Hagrid said with a smile. Dumbledore grabbed the baby and placed him on the doorstep of his mothers sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. He left with him a note that explained everything that had happened except for the iformation about his twin sister.

Severus Snape apperated to his door step holding the little girl in his arms. He had a town house in Spinner's End, where he had meant Lily Evans. When he got inside he pionted his wand at the ground and casted a spell that made a crib appear. Then he sat down in a car looking at the fire. It made his skin warm and make his heart light.

" Your name will be Lily, just like your mother." Severus said with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hogwarts had needed to be rebiult so in a fair effort Headmaster Dumbldore had all students start 2 years later than their origianl acceptance.

**Chapter 2: Letters from Hogwarts!**

Thirteen years went by and it was finaly the day Lily had gotten her letter from Hogwarts. Lily unlike her twin brother didn't have lavish richs or family around her 24/7. Her father was Potions Master at Hogwarts and only got to see him for 3 months every summer. She was brought up by a lady in her 40's named Louisa Namis, who knew her father Severus well. She was a witch who was a Slytherin Alumni. Eventhough she knew Slytherin's where usually cold hearted and didnt care much about other people, her house nanny loved Lily and had the upmost respect for her.

"I got my letter, I got my letter." Lily yelled as she ran through the house looking for Louisa. She was in the kitchen making lunch. Lily ran up to her and shoved the letter into her hands. Lily was so excited she was running around the kitchen dancing.

"We should floo your father and tell him the news." Louisa said with a smile on his face. They floo'd her father and Lily stuck her face into the fire and called her dad's name.

"Dad, It's me Lily." Lily said with excitment in her voice and a smile on her face.

" Hello dear, is something wrong?" Severous said when he twirled his chair around to look in to the fireplace in his classroon. It was the begining of the school year for her dad, he had to start getting his classroom ready for the new year of students that would be coming in a month.

"No, but i got my letter from Hogwarts! Louisa said I could floo you and let you know!" Lily said as her eyes widened. She hasn't seem the inside of her father classroom yet.

"Congratulations sweetheart. We'll go to Diangon Alley this weekend and pick up your stuff for school." Severous said with a smile.

"Can we get a small present for me while we are there since my birthday is next week?" Lily asked with uncertainty in her eyes. She new asking her father for something expensive usually wasnt a good idea. But, she asked with a smile on her face anyways.

"Once we get all your supplies for Hogwarts if we have money left over we will go to the Toy shop and get you something." Severous said with an uncanny smile. Afraid that he couldn't get a present for his daughter.

"Dumbledore gave me some extra money for your supplies, so maybe we'll be able too dear." Severus said looking at Lily in the fireplace who had a huge grin on his face.

"OK, Bye Dad! See you later tonight." Lily said as she backedout of the fireplace.

When Severus was done taking to his daughter he slow tiwrled his chair around and seen that Professor Dumbledore was standing infront of his desk.

"Sir?" Snaped asked in a confused tone.

"Hello, Professor. Why don't you go home and be with Lily?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a kind tone.

"He reminds me of Lily, Sir! It's hard to be around her without crying. She is like a replica of her, but at times it's nice to be reminded of her." Snape said as he looked like was about to cry.

"Here, Buy Lily a nice trunk and a birthday present." Professor Dumbledore said as he handned 200 Gallions to Professor Snape. Dumbledore knew that it had been hard on to take care of Lily all these years. Eventhough Snape tried his hardest to give her whatever she asked for but it was usually second hand. Dumbledore had always felt guilty cause he was the one who had the idea in the first place for Lily to live with Snape.

"Sir, I can't take this." Snape said as his eyebrow went up with confusion.

"Think of it as a start of the year bonus then." Dumbldore said with a smile on his face as walked out of the teachers classroom.

Harry who still was living with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia d cousin Dudley at Number 4 Privet Drive. Had a very lavish life unlike his twin sister.]. Enriched with anything he could ever dream of. Hagrid had came and gotten him for 1 month out of the summer every year since he was 3 along with Dudley to show him the wizarding world. Hagrid showed Harry his Gringotts vault when he 8 and was able to bring his Aunt and Uncle their so they could shop and not be so strapped for cash when it came to them caring for both young boys as they grew up and needed a lot of the same things.

When he went with Hagrid he got to hang out with other wizarding families such as the Malfoy's , Zabini's, Parkinson's , and Crabbe and Goyle . Since when Hagrid needed to do Official Hogwarts Buisness he was left to the care of the Wizarding World Daycare. He became friends with the fellow wizards but unlike them remained humble inside and didn't partake in their devilish schemes. He considered Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and his closest friends besides his cousin Dudley. So when Harry got his letter to Hogwarts he told Dudley first then Owl's his best friends.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon! I got my letter from Hogwarts!" He yelled as running to the backyard where Aunt Petunia was digging in her garden and planting some very large yellow flowers as Uncle Vernon was sitting his lounge chair after working all day.

" Really, Let us see!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said as jumping up from where they were and running towards Harry. While reading the letter they were giving Harry a hug. The were very proud of their nephew and wern't one's to not show their gratitude towards them for all that he has done for them.

"We are so proud of you Harry! When should we leave to get your supplies?"Aunt Petunia said as her face light up. She loved going to Diagon Alley with Harry all the time. She was always awestruck on the new things they could come up with.

"We can go this weekend!" Uncle Vernon said with a sly lok on his face. Unlce Vernon didn't like going to Diagon Alley as much as his wife did but he liked going cause he like seeing the look on his son's face and his nephews.

"While we are there we can pick out birthday presents for the boys!" Unlce Vernon said looking at Aunt Petunia and winking. The boys had always celebrated their birthdays together since they were only born a couple weeks apart. Unlce Vernon and Aunt Petunia always tried their hardest to make their birthdays as special as they could. Eventhough the boys didn't care much about the big celebration they were very grateful for what "their parents" had tried to do for them every year. '

"Maybe while we are there we'll run into the Malfoy's and Zabini's and invite them to the birthday celebration next week?" Uncle Vernon said looking at Harry as he walked back into the house.

"That'll be a great idea Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a smile on his face. Walking towards his Aunt Petunia he kneeled down and started helping his Aunt Petunia place some flowers in the ground.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as he looked over at his Aunt.

"Yes Dear?" Petunia sat down on the ground and look over at Harry with a nice polite smile on her face.

"Can I get Dudley a birthday present while we are at Diagon Alley?" He asked his Aunt while he sat next to her on the ground.

"Why yes, That a splendid idea Harry!" Petunia said as she started to get up and go tell Vernon of Harry's Idea.

Harry followed his Aunt into the house. Dudley and Vernon were in the living room sorting through some old clothes that Vernon thought Dudley could give to his school for their clothes drive. Dudley went to school all year round so he could graduate at the same time as Harry could. Dudley always looked up to Harry eventhough Dudley was a couple weeks older. Dudley was always very fascinated with the Magic world and always had the dream of attending Hogwarts with Harry but when his letter didn't come Dudley got sad. Dudley could do a couple magic tricks using a wand while they visited Diagon Alley in the past but he acknologed that he wasnt of magical blood and cried when he didn't get his letter.

"Vernon? Harry just had a splended idea." Petunia said as she walked into the living where his cousin and uncle were sitting on the floor ravaging through clothes.

"What was it dear?" Asked Vernon looking up at his wife.

"Harry thought that while we are in Diagon Alley we could have the boys get each other a present?" Petunia said as Dudleyshot up with smile on his face.

"Oh Dad, Please?" Said Dudley.

"Good idea Boy!" Vernon said standing up with the rest of the group.

"Go upstairs boys, get changed we are going out for dinner tonight!" Vernon Said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Both boys said as they started running and fighting on who got up the stairs first. The boys laughed and got up the stairs at the same time.

"Dudley, I'm sorry you didn't get in. I know the guys will be upset that you aren't coming to school with us." Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"It's okay Harry. No worries. It just would've been awesome though." Dudley said with a half smile on his face not wanting to make his cousin feel bad.

They got ready and pilled in the car to go off to dinner.

* * *

When Severus got home it was about 9:30pm and His Daughter Lily was in her pajamas sitting in a chair reading a book that her dad had gotten her about magical creatures from Diagon Alley. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Why are you still up Darling? It's past your bedtime?" Severous asked.

"Sorry Dad, just really excited about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, couldn't sleep. Also was waiting till you got home." Lily said in an innocent voice.

"It's okay. Time for bed though." Severous said as he stood up.

Lily stood and put her book down and then walked up with her father. When she got into bed her father sat down and tucked his daughter in.

"Tell me about my mother?" Lily asked her father.

"Your mother was the most beautiful women i have ever met. She had red and bright green eyes just like you. She was Gryffindor and was very strong. We met when we were 9 years old. From that moment on I knew and your mother knew we would be friends for a very long time." Severus said looking at his daughter.

"Dad. you don't have to go on I know you dont like talking about that." Lily said. She knew what her father had did and how her mother died. She knew it tore apart her father every day.

"Night Lily." As Severus said as he kissed Lily on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Lily went to bed thinking of how wonderful Diagon Alley was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley!**

"We are going to Diagon Alley today." Harry woke up and yelled at his cousin.

"Let's wake up Mom and Dad." Dudley said as they both ran out of their room.

When they walked into "their parents" room they were already up and their bed was made. They walked downstairs and saw "their parents" cooking dinner.

"Well come on in boys!" Said Petunia.

"Thought we would get an early start today since we are going to Diagon Alley." Vernon said chewing a peice of bacon.

Harry and Dudley sat down and started eating their breakfast. When breakfast was done both boy quickly went upstairs and got changed for they were leaving in a half hour. When they left the drove accross London to the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had them to Diagon ALeey through there many times. When Harry and his family walked through they got smiles from everyone for everyone know the Dursley's and Harry for most his life. The family gave quick nods and met Hagrid who was sitting in the back corner drinking a butterbear.

" Hello Harry. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley nice to see you again." Hagrid said in his raspy voice.

" Hello Hagrid!" Said the Dursley's.

" Hello Hagrid." Siad Harry walking over and giving the half giant a hug.

" Well let's go everyone ready?" Hagrid said walking towards the back of the Leaky Cauldren. Hagrid tapped the wall in a specifis order with his wand. When he was done the bricks stared to back away making a arch to Diagon Alley. When they walked out The Malfoy's were waiting for them at Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Hi Harry!" Said Draco. His family started walking towards harry.

" Hagrid told us you'd be coming today so we thought we would wait for you. Hello Petunia, Vernon." Lucius said. Harry, Draco, and Vernon were already causing trouble in the toy shop down the road.

" Hello Lucius, Narcissa, good to see you again" said Petnunia. With a smirk on her face.

"Hello, How was your summer?" Narcsissa said while grabbing Petunia by the arm and brought her into Flourish & Blotts to buy their wizards their new books.

" Lucius, The boys are having a birthday party next week! You and your family are on the guest list!" Vernon said as they walked into the Quality Quiddich Supplies.

" Of course Vernon, You know we wouldn't miss it. What's the date?" Lucius said while they looked at the Quiddich Supplies.

" Next week, Tuesday." Vernon Said while grabbing a broom off the wall.

" Nimbus 2000! It's the best model out. Too bad 1st years can't buy Quiddich equipment yet!" Lucius said as he examained the broom while Vernon held it in his hands. As Vernon and Lucius entered the alley they saw their boys all playing with a paper airplane that was enchanted to fly.

" Draco? Who is that?" Harry said looking at a girl with flowing red hair and bright green eyes.

" Lily Snape! Pureblood! Daughter of Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts!" Draco said. Draco was very proud of himself on his knowlegde of everyone in the magical world. Harry was absolutly infratuated with her. He followered her to every store, Draco and Dudley in tow of course. Harry, Draco, and Dudley walked into Olivander's Wand Shop and started looking around.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Malfoy, and Dursley." Said Olivander as he saw the boys. They looked quite amazed and were all in shock that he knew all there names. Draco was the first to get his wand.

" Hawthorne, Unicorn Hair, 10 Inches and reasonably springy!" Olivander said after handing the wand to draco. Harry stepped up as Olivander went looking for a wand for him.

"Try this, Maple and Phoenix Feather, Seven inches, quite whippy." Olivander said as he handed Harry the wand. Harry took the wand and practically through Dudley through the shop.

"No, no. Here Ebony and Unicorn Hair, 8 1/2 inches." Olivander again handed Harry the wand and Harry alsmost blew up Draco. Olivander looked at Harry with Curiousity.

"Try this it's Holly with Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, nice and supple." Olivander said. Harry took the wand and sparks apeared when he touched it. Harry knew this was his wand he felt an overwhelming warmth through his body.

"Your Sir, are you ready?" Olivander said looking at Dudley.

"No Sir, I didn't get in. But thank you!" Dudley said looking weirdly at Olivander.

"You'll be back soon boy." Olivander said as the boys walked out of the shop.

The boy's looked at eachother confused on what Olivander had said but kept walking to get all of their stuff. They had gotten all their books and supplies for the year. As they were about to leave Vernon had asked the Malfoy's over for dinner. With the help of Narcissa they apperated inside the Dusley's living room with the exception of Vernon and Lucius who had offered to drive the car back.

"Draco, Dudley, come outside." Harry wanted to try out the toys they had gotten at the toy shop in Diagon Alley. They followed Harry outside and started throwing their toys in the air and were laughing up a storm.

"Let's start on dinner Narcissa!" Petunia had said. Eventhough Narcissa didn't do much without her wand, when she came over the Dursley's she had fun cooking with Petunia. They were in the kitchen when Vernon and Lucius finally got home.

"Hmmmm, Smells good Petunia." Said Lucius making his way to the kitchen.

"Your wife is helping too you know! You might want to thank her before she blows the house up." Petunia said chuckling. Lucius came up and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before exiting into the living room.

"How's Dudley?" Asked Lucius. He knew Dudley had wanted to get into Hogwarts as well but with Harry's information that he wrote on his owl he knew Dudley had not gotten one.

"I think he's quite depressed, though I know he'd never admit it." Vernon said with a smile on his face. Before Lucius could say another sentence there was a knock on the door. Vernon got up from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it, it had been Hagrid.

"Good Evening Hagrid, Is there someting wrong?" Vernon had asked with aprehensive eyes.

"Ah, Hagrid! Good Evening!" Lucius said standing behind Vernon. Hagrid had a letter in his hand that looked like it had been eaten by owl's.

"This got lost in the mail. Seem's like the bloody owl's decided to have it for dinner!" Hagrid said as he handed over the note to Vernon. Vernon looked at the note and it had been addressed to Dudley. I light glimmer of happiness appeared in his eyes.

"DUDLEY!" Vernon said. "Hagrid won't you join us for dinner?" Vernon asked.

"Oh yes, You must." Said Lucuis in a calm voice. Hagrid walked in to three boy's running towards him.

"Dudley you got a letter, Seems like the Owl's thought it would've been a nice breakfast." Vernon said as he handed over the letter to Dudley. Harry and Draco looked at it with excitment. They knew what it was but wanted Dudley to open it.

"Dudley Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey!" Dudley said with pure excitement.

"You have been expected to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dudley said jumping and down. Draco and Harry joined in.

"He doesn't have any of his stuff...!" Vernon said. Hagrid dug into his bag and pulled out a package that was way to big to fit into the bag he had pulled it out of.

"This is all of his stuff, Professor Dumbledore had me get it in apology for the delay! All he has to do is go and get a wand from Olivanders Wand Shop and he's all set Sir!" Hagrid said as he handind over everything to Vernon. As Vernon looked at Lucius, he had grabbed the three boys and apperated to Diagon Alley as there still was time for Dudley to get his wand before the stores closed for the night.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Said Petunia with a smile on her face. Her hair was down for she had been cooking for atleast an hour and it was getting rather hott in their kitchen. When the boys and Lucius aperated back Dudley had a wand similar to Draco's and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Maple and Phoenix feather Seven inches. One of the first wands Harry tried out. Mister Olivander said it's quite Whippy." Dudley said still excited from earlier. Petunia had a wide smile on her face and was extremley proud that her "son's" both had gotten into Hogwarts. The boy's sat down for dinner awaiting the food to come to the table. They all sat down and ate talking about their birthday party next week and making sure the Malfoy's get the word out the all the boy's friends. For it was a celebration for the boy's getting into Hogwarts as well.

* * *

Lily Snape awaited patiently for her father to come home from work so they could go to Diagon Alley to get all her school supplies. Severus apperated into the living room looking for his daughter.

"Lily?" Severus said with excitement.

"In here Father." Lily called out as she jumped from the couch. They gave a quick hug them Lily grabbed her father hand and they apperated into thin air. When they got to Diagon Alley Severous wanted to get Lily's wand first. So he dropped Lily off at Olivander's Wand Shop. He went and bought the books and robes she needed for school.

"Ah, Lily Snape!" Olivander called out with his back turned to the girl.

" Hello Sir!" She responded with happiness in her voice. Olivander went right to a certain wand and handed it to Lily.

" Ebony and Unicorn Hair, 8 1/2 inches! Same as Lily Potter I might add! You look alot like her you know!" Olivander said with sadness in his voice.

"Lily Potter Sir?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow, much like her father. Lily grabbed the wand and she knew it was the right one.

" Lily Potter was a great witch I'm sure your father has told you all about her?" Olivander said with curiuosity in his voice. Lily took her wand and walked out of the shop. She found her father outside the toy shop in Diagon Alley. She had noticed she was being followed by boy's that seemed the same age as her.

"Father? Who are those boy's over there?" Lily asked while she tugged her dad's cloak.

"Ah. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Dudley Vernon." Snape said as he already had the list of students for the upcoming year with pictures on the attendence.

"Potter? Son of Lily Potter?" Lily asked with some hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, Lily! His parent's died in the Wizarding War along with your mother." Snape said not wanting to give out much information.

" Mr. Olivander said I look a lot like her? Is she my mother?" Lily asked loked up at her father.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Lily, can it wait till later?" Severus said with a snear. Lily nodded and grabbed her father hand as they got the rest of her stuff for school. When they were done they apperated home. When Lily was going to ask more about Lily Potter her dad had fallen asleep and she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: King's Cross Station!**

A couple of weeks later Harry and Dudley had there 13th birthday party. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg where all there playing with there new found wizarding toys there "mother and father" had gotten them as an early birthday present. They all were sitting in a circle in the boy's back yard watching a jacks set play by itself. Blaise looked at Harry with a questioning face.

"Harry you know Dudley won't be in Slytherin right?" Blaise said loking at the rest of their friends.

"No why won't he be?" Asked Harry with curiuosity in his voice. Scrathing his scar cause it had burned for the 100th time today.

" No Offence Dudley, You are one of my best friends, but you're muggle born. Slytherin House only takes half-blood's or pure-blood wizard's and witche's." Blaise said as he got a snear from all of his friends. Draco looked Blaise's way in absolute horror.

"It doesn't matter what house he's in, he's still on of our best friends." Draco said as he lifted his head in higher athority. Harry smiled at Draco in thanks and looked at Blaise.

" I didn't say he wasn't our friend. It's just everyone rival's with Slytherin and I just wanted you two to be ready for whatever come's our way." Blaise said with a kind heart.

"I know it was said with a kind heart. Thanks Blaise!" Dudley said as he patted Blaise on the back. Tomorrow they would be going to Platform 9 3/4 to get on the Hogwarts Express. They were all very excited. The boy's along with Pansy spent the night at the Dursley's before they all got shipped to school. The morning they woke up they all hurried and got their stuff together and Petunia and Vernon drove all the kids to King's Cross Station where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting for them.

"About time!" Said Lucius Jokingly. " It's 10 minutes till the train leaves" He said grabbing Draco's trunk and walking towards the platform. Each kid evaporated through the portal. When they all got through each kid was greated by their parents who were waiting for them. Harry saw the girl he had seen at Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago. He glanced over and smiled. The boy's along with Pansy got onto the train and picked a compartment to sit it for the train ride.

"This one will do!" Draco said as he passed a empty one big enough to fit all 7 of them plus another. They all piled in and got comfortable. Harry looking out the window saw Lily giving an older women a hug and saying goodbye.A red haired boy ran by the outside of their compartment and a brown-haired girl followed him.

"Draco, who was that?" Harry asked.

"Ronald Weasley, Pureblood, His father works with my dad at the Ministry Of Magic." Draco said proudly.

"And the girl?" Harry asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Hermoine Granger, Muggle Born, Her parents are Dentists." Draco said with a laugh. As there were talking a girl with red hair stood infront of the compartment.

"Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is taken?"Lily said with a sad tone.

" Sure Lily!" Said Draco not remembering they haven't meant yet. His cheeks turned bright red in embarrasment.i

"Your dad is Severus Snape right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Is that a problem?" Lily said very proudly.

"No, He will be our Head of House we suspect, when we get sorted! Except for Dudley!" Harry said. Forgetting that she probably doesn't know anyone.

"Im sorry Lily. These are my friend's, Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley, Pasny Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle! We've been friends since we were little." Harry said proudly.

" Nice to meet you, Lily." Everyone said in unison and gave her a friendly smile. The girl he had seen earlier stopped at the compartment and had a weird look on her face.

"Anyone seen a toad named Trevor? A boy named Neville's Lost one." The girl asked in a hurry.

"Nope, we havent!" Everyone said.

" You might want to change into your robes soon. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said with a smirk on her face. They all went and changed into their robes at a near by lavatory one by one. When they train stopped they all jumped out eagerly looking for Hagrid.

" Hello Hagrid!" They all said while stil running up to him.

" Hello boys, Pasny!" Hagrid said with a smile on his face.

" First years over here!" Hagrid yelled. They all piled into the boats Hagrid had led them too.

" Three in a boat!" Hagrid let everyone know. Harry, Draco and Dudley got into a boat. Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory got into a boat. Then Pansy got into a boat with Lily and another girl named Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hello! I'm Pansy Parkinsin and this is Lily Snape!" Pansy said while sticking out her hand greeting the girl as she stepped into the boat.

"Hello, I'm Millicent Bulstrode! My parent's say I'll make the Slytherin House!" Millicent said as she lifted her nose up in the air.

"We are too, Lily is Professor Snape's daughter so she'll likely be in Slytherin too!" Pansy said as a smile grinned across her face.

"Well, Then I expect we'll be great friends!" Millicent said putting her and out to shake Pansy's. As they all rode in their boat that where magically rowing themselves. When they turned around a rock they all saw Hogwarts and all of them gasped with excitement. The were all instructed to exit the boats and wait outside the great hall for someone named Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me." she said gestering her hand to follow her. When they walked into the Great Hall they saw students sitting at different tables. With certain color of wardrobe. They all gathered around the front of the great hall where there was a hat sitting ontop of the stool. A song started to play.

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands(though _I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I'll put the hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses!" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"Snape, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out! Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped in joy. She looked over at her dad thinking he would be upset. But he had a smile on his face. She looked back at Pansy and Millicent but their faces were calm and inviting.

"Dursley, Dudley!" He walked up scared for he didn't want to be sorted away from his friends.

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat. He got up and walked over to the table. He was quite relieved for Lily Snape was also in the same house as him. Neville Longbotton, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Hermoine Granger were also sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Potter, Harry!" The Professor called out. Harry sat down and McGonagall had placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat started talking to him in a low tone.

"Hmmm...very difficult! Not Gryffindor Eh. Well then, Slytherin!" Harry got a smile on his face and jumped up from the stool and ran over to the table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called out. Draco sat on the stool and waiting for an answer.

"Ah a Malfoy, Better be Slytherin!" Said the hat. Draco walked over to the table and high fived Harry. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson where also sorted into Slytherin. As the other students were being sorted to their houses they boys were introducing themselves to the rest of the table.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts!" Said an older man in the front of the great hall. He loked around at the teachers then waved his wand.

"Let the feast begin" He said. Food appeared everywhere and all the students started eating. Harry couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table and see Lily Snape. He felt a weird attraction to her but he wasn't sure what to make of it yet.

When everyone was done eating they all followed their House Prefects to their dormatories. When they got there the portait looked at their house prefect.

"Password?" said the man in the portrait.

"Pakipsky Jarbol!" Said the prefect. All the Slytherin's walked into the Slytherin Common Rooms. They All got assigned rooms. Harry was with Draco, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory. Pasny was put in a room with Millicent Balstrode and some other Slytherin first years. There first day at Hogwarts was complete and everyone seemed to be happy to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School Rivalry!**

Their next day started classes for all the students. When Harry and Draco and his friends were ready they went to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited outside for Dursley. The Slytherin's and Grffindor's had all their classes together. When Harry saw Dudley walk of from the Fat Lady's paortrait. He stood up and walked towards him.

"Can Lily Snape walk with to classes today?" Dudley asked. Looking at Harry and waiting for a reply.

"Sure she can Dudley. She can sit with us too if she'd like!" Draco said walking towards Harry and Dudley. Lily walked out from the Fat Lady's Portait with a smile on her face. She had heard the conversation and was happy to be invited.

"Thank You Draco!" She said as she walked towards them. His peircing silver eyes we're filled with such kindness. She had became good friends with Pansy on the train ride over so she stuck very close to her through out the day. Pansy didn't mind she liked Lily and she was happy to be hanging out with a girl. She loved her bestfriends very much but being around guys all time didn't let her be a girl as much as she wanted.

"Can Millicent sit with us today?" Pasny asked Lily.

"Doesn't bother me, she was very nice on the boat ride over!" Lily said as they sat down in their seats awaiting for class to start. Pansy rose her hand as she waved for Millicent to come over and sit with them.

"Millicent, over here! We saved you a seat.!" Pasny said as she stood up to get her attention. The boys sat behind them in class and the girl's sat infront of them. When the rest of the Gryffindor's came into class and sat down they looked over to see two Gryffindors associating with a group of Slytherins and they all got confused looks on their face.

" I share a room with that girl over there!" Lily said pointing at Hermoine.

"How is she?" Asked Pansy. Having an annoyed look on her face. She didn't want her new found friend taken away by a Gryffindor.

"She's okay, very book smart! She could be a good friend Pansy?" She asked Pansy as if it were a question.

" Hermoine Granger?" Pansy yelled across the room.

" Yes!" Hermoine said standing up with a jolt of energy.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?" Pansy asked quite politly. Hermoine looked at her Gryffindor House mates then looked at Lily. She had liked Lily very much and she was the only girl so far that have showed her any kindness. Hermoine stood up and grabbed her books and started walking over to go sit with Lily and Pansy.

"Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger!" she said with a half smile not knowing what she should say.

"This is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." Pasny looked up at the boys and then introduced them one by one.

" I'm Pansy Parkinson, and this is Millicent Blastrode! You know Lily Snape and Dudley Dursey I presume." Pansy said with a smile.

"Hello Everyone!" Hermoine said kindly with an excited look on her face.

"Hermoine, You know that red-head boy over there is giving you googly eyes?" Blaise said while laughing.

" Ronald Weasly!" Dudley said. " He's in my dorms with a couple of others! Quite the no it all if you ask me!" Dudley said looking at Lily and Hermoine. They both nodded in agreement. Professor Snape walked into the classroon and everything got silent.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantation's in this classroom!" Snape said as he lowerd all the curtains in the classroom. Lily had never seen her dad like this so she was quite shocked. Snape looked at Lily and smiled.

"Lily? Why are Dudley, Hermoine, and yourself sitting with Slytherin?" Snape asked as he walked towards them.

"Well, Dudley is Harry Potter's cousin. I made friends with Pansy Parkinson on the train ride here, and Hermoine Granger is in my dorms! They are my friends!" Lily said with a huge smile on her face. Severus had known Lily didn't have many friends since she had an old lady follwering her around for most of her life. So He was quite happy for his daughter but didn't show it. During class they kept getting snears and rude comments from the Gryffindor side.

" They are traitor's. Normal for a Snape though. Didn't think Granger and Dursley had it in them though!" Ron said while doing his home with Nevile Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They all agreed with smirks and nodding their heads. Lily tried her best to ignore them but her face got sad.

"Don't worry about it Lily, We have your back! We are your friends now!" Said Pansy looking at her friends as they smiled in aggrement.

"Thanks Pansy!" Lily said with a smile that came up across her face. As Potion's Class got done Severus asked for Lily to stay behin for a moment.

"We'll wait for you outside Lily!" Pansy said with a smile.

"Lily keep your bangs down alright?" Severus said as he moved Lily's bangs over her scar.

"Yes, Father!" Lily said in embarrasment. She knew she wasn't alowed to show her scar to anyone cause it could put her in danger.

"Lily are you sure you want to be their friends, they are Slytherin's?" Severus asked with concern.

" You're a Slytherin father!" Lily said that put a smirk on her face.

" I don't know how you got into Gryffindor, you are just like me!" Severus said with a chuckle.

"It's probably from my mother, Lily Potter!" Lily said with a smile. Severus shot up and stopped laughing.

" Who told you that?" Her father yelled.

"Well, Mr. Ollivander said something about it back in Diagon Alley, and one of the portraits called me Lily Evan's!" Lily said nervously. "When I corected him he said she must be my mother!" Lily finished as she sat down in a chair.

"Lily Evan's was the love of my life. She is you're mother." Severus said with forgiving eyes.

"So Harry is my brother?" She asked her father.

"Your twin Lily!" Severus said as he put his head down.

" I don't understand!" She had a confused look onn her face.

"Your mother Lily was a very powerful witch. When she had gotten a fight with her husband James she came to me for comfort. Later on that night James had gotten Lily to come back home. A week later she found out she was pregnant with twins. When she told me I was overwhelmed. Thinking one of them could be mine I made the grave mistake of turning to my darkside." Severus said as his daughter cut him off.

"Father, You don't have to talk about that part!" Lily said knowing her father would cry.

"When the war was over and I went to the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow to pick up Harry you were there as well! When I brought you two to Professor Dumbledore he wanted you two to be split up so no harm could be done to the both of you. Cause everyone knew of Harry Potter and none of you, Dumbledore thought it would be better of me to take you, Lily and pass you off as my one." Severus said as he started to cry.

"Which one of us is your child?" Lily asked.

"Harry is my actual son, Lily!" Severus said neverously. Lily got up and ran out of the classroom passing Pansy, Hermoine, Harry, Draco, Dudley and Blaise. Harry had been listening to the conversation through the crack in the door. Pansy ran after her trying to find out what was wrong.

" Lily Snape is my sister?" Harry said out loud so that his friends could hear him.

"Snape is my father?" Harry said confusinly. They started walking in the direction that Pansy ran off to find Lily.

"Seems Logical don't you think?" Draco said smirking. " How could the son of two Gryffindor's be sorted into Slytherin! Then the daughter of a Slytherin being sorted into Gryffindor?" Draco said looking for Pansy.

" He's got a point there Harry!" Said Blaise trying to catch up to his friends. Harry nodded eventhough he was confused. The finally found Lily and Pansy in the corridor near their next class.

"We know!" Draco said as he walked up to the girls.

"How could he have lied to me for 13 years?" Lily said while sobbing on Harry's soilder.

"He was trying to protect us Lily!" Harry said while triyng to comfort Lily.

"Lily, He's right you know?" Hermoine said as she caught up with the group and stood next to Pansy.

"You both would have been a walking target if you guys stuck together. Them putting you with the Dursley's would have brought out suspision. He only wanted to keep both of you safe." Draco said in a calm tone. Lily sat up and looked at all her friends that were trying to comfort her and gave them all hugs.

" Harry after classes are over could you come with me and talk to my dad together?" Lily asked.

" Of course Lily, I'd do anything for you!" Harry said with a surprising look on his face. They walked to their next class as a group. They all sat down and started talking about other things to get their mind off the new they just got.

"Hermoine is hott isnt she?" Draco said with a smile on his face.

"I think Lily is cute!" Blaise said looking at Harry for permission. Harry nodded. Blaise was one if his best friends, he could trust him.

"To be honest, Doesn't Pansy look like she's grown up? I could snog her right now!" Harry said getting flushed in his cheeks.

"The girl we've been friends with since we were three? Are you mad?" Draco asked with a snear.

" I know it's weird but I found myself thinking about her ever since our birthday party" Harry answered with a smile.

"I think she fancy's you the same Harry!" Dudley chimned in. " I overheard her talking about it with Millicent while we were waiting for Lily after class!" Dudley said with a smile. Though he was sorted into Gryffindor he had Slytherin tendencies.

"You guys should go for it!" Said Vincent and Gregory at the same time. Though they were only friends they acted like twins half the time. They had all smiled they were trying to think of ways to ask out the girls they fancied.

"You better before someone else does!" Sneared another Slytherin named Theadore Nott. Harry Leaned over and tapped Pansy Parkinson on the shoulder.

"You wanna study later? For potion's?" Harry asked. She turned around and gave a subtle nod. All of his friends gave him a pat on the back.

"It's that easy for you?" Blaise said with a sad look on his face. Harry looked at him then tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Wanna eat lunch with Blaise tomorrow? He fancy's you a lot?" Harry said with a smile. Blaise was all flustered but nodded his head in agreement when Lily looked at him.

"Of course I would! But your paying!" She said with a laugh. Then turned around and started talking about it with the girls.

"Draco, Are you going to grow balls or am I going to have to do it for you?" Harry said while looking at Hermoine.

"Oh, Very well then." Draco said as he tapped Hermoine on the back. " Would you like to study with me tomorrow night? Maybe you can help me with Miggle Studies?" Draco said waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good, just bring your books!" Hermoine said with a smile. Draco looked back at his freinds with a smirk on his face. When they were done talking Draco noticed Ron getting close to Millicent. He looked as if he was going to do a trick on her. All 6 boy's stood up and took their wands out pionting it at Ron.

"Dont you dare Weasley! Put it away!" Draco said in a protecting voice. All 4 girls looked over to see what was hapening.

" You don't deserve to be a Gryffindor!" Lily and Hermoine said together protecting their freind. Professor McGonagal walked into the classroom and told everyone to be seated. When she started the lesson none of them could let go of the anger they had towards Ron Weasley for trying to prank their friend. When class was over they all noticed Ron run out of class and they all couldn't help but smile.

Lily and Harry walked to Professor Snapes classroom, as they entered the classroom Severus was holding his head by his knees.

"Sir, Can we speak to you?" Harry Said as they walked closer to his desk.

"I know what your going to say!" Severus said looking a Lily.

"Actually, Just wanted to ask if you were my father?" Harry said.

" Yes." Severus answered with a heavy heart.

" I know you were just trying to protect us Dad!" Lily said as she walked over to her father and gave him a hug.

" It's just you remind me of Lily so much I couldn't bear to tell you the truth and have you hate me!" Severus said looking at Harry.

" What about me? Were you ever going to tell me?" Harry asked while he grabbed a chair and sat infront of Severus desk.

" I was going to tell both of you this year but just didn't know how to do it!' Severus said looking at Harry.

"I don't want to leave my Aunt and Uncle Sir!" Harry said with sadness in his voice.

" I would never make you do that Harry! But there is a house with their names assigned to deed incase they ever wanted it. Your mother and father left you both a house and a bank and gringotts. Now Lily before you get upset, I didn't want you to get suspected as Harry's twin, I would have to show verification that you were infact the owner of the vault and that would let everyone know our secret." Severus said.

"You did the best you could dad! That's all I ever wanted!" Lily said as she grabbed a seat and sat next to Harry. Severus had gone to tell them what had happened that night at Godric's Hallow and what Professor Dumbledore had said. They both were very happy and hugged Severus before leaving the classroom to go to dinner.

"Lily. Do you like Blaise?" Harry asked as they were walking to the great hall.

"Oh yes, I think he's charming and cute. He's one of your best friends as well and I know you'd never let anything happen to me. So I trust him." Lily Smiled. When they entered the Great Hall no one was with their house. Everyone was scattered around with their friends. When they looked over to the Slytherin table all their freinds were waving for them To come over. Everyone was sitting as a couple which bothered Harry at first cause Vincent was sitting nect to Pansy. When he came over Vincent moved down and Harry sat next to Pansy. Draco was sitting next to her Hermoine, her head was in a book but Draco didn't mind. He just smiled and shoved food in his mouth. Lily went and sat next to Blaise but he was too interested in his food to look.

"How'd it go?" Asked Draco. Hermoine dropped her and turned her head to listen.

" Went quite well acctually. Dudley do you think Aunt and Uncle would want to move into the wizarding world. There's a house that Professor Snape says we can move into whenever we'd like?" Harry said looking down the table Dudley.

"Mom would love too! Though not sure about Dad! Sure Mom could get him to do it though!" Dudley said while chewing on some bread.

"We'll send an Owl tonight and ask them!" Harry said nodding his head at Dudley. They all finished eating dinner then seprated to go to bed. Harry had wrote a letter to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and gave it to Hedwig.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Whinging, Surrey!" Harry said as he let the owl go from his arm. Harry went to bed for the night. He arose to find a letter from his Aunt and Uncle sitting on the windowsill of the Slytherin Tower. It read:

_Harry,_

_ Eventhough Vernon seems a but hesitant I know he'll turn around. Just Owl me the address and we'll be moved in before you boy's come home for the summer._

_ Aunt Petunia_

Harry smiled when he read this. He couldn't wait to tell Lily. As Harry hurried up and got dressed he ran out of the Slytherin Common rooms and waited for Lily outside of the Gryffindor Commons.

"Lily, Lily my Aunt and Uncle said we could move into the house as soon as I send the address." Harry said as Lily stepped out of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Got to go tell my dad!" Lily said as they made their way to Potions early.

"Dad, Harry needs that address, his Aunt and Uncle agreed to move in to that house you were talking about" Lily said as she ran up to her father.

"It's right next door, Lily!" Severus said looking at his daughter.

"10398 Spinner's End, Harry" Lily said as she was grInning with happiness. Harry grabbed a peice of parchment and wrote down the address and gave it to Hedwig to take to his Aunt and Uncle. They sat down in their seats and waited for their friends to arrive for class. Everyone was in class except Hermoine and Draco started to get worried.

"Where's Hermoine? She's never late! She loves school too much!" Draco said with a worried voice. Hermoine walked in with Professor Snape and she had been crying Draco knew something was wrong.

" Ronald Weasly can I see you in the hallway?" Snape said with a aggravated tone. Hermoine took her seat next to Draco and took out her books.

" What happened Hermoine?" Pansy asked.

" Ron wrote Slytherin lover all over her stuff and spray painted her clothes with "traitor" this morning!" Dudley said sadly finally siting down in his seat.

" I fought back for her but there were too many of them!" Dudley said as he looked at Harry.

"Foul Git!" Draco said as he put his arm around Hermoine to comfort her.

" He'll get what he deserve's!" Harry said with a scowl. Professor Snaped walked in with Ronald right behind him.

"Detention for 2 weeks with Snape!" Ron said glaring over at Harry.

" Well worth it if you ask me!" Dean Thomas said as Ron sat back down.

"Sorry you had to go through that Hermoine!" Draco said with a sympethetic tone in his voice."If you want to we can call off our date?" Draco said as he raised his hand off of Hermoine. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. When she was done the whole class was loking at Draco and her.

"A mudblood and a Malfoy? Don't make me laugh! You're dad's going to kill you when he finds out!" Ron said from accross the room. Draco stood up and pionted his wand at Ron.

" For your information my Dad already knows. I sent him an Owl last night telling him about Hermoine." Draco said as Harry and Blaise nodded in conformation. " One of my best friends is a mudblood, and he very much likes Dudley! So keep your comments to yourself you foul git!" Draco said getting more angry.

"Sit down Malfoy, Weasley! You can bicker after class!" Severus said with a scoul. For the rest of class everyone was quiet and doing their homework. After potions everyone went to their first Flying class with Madam Hooch. Everyone was excited to fly even Ron which everyone noticed because he was screaming in joy from the back of the group.

"Everyone stand by a broom and say up!" Madam Hooch had said.

"Up!" said Harry and Draco and their brooms came up right away. Everyone else followed. Ron was the last one who's broom came up but not before it hit him in the face.

"Now mount your brooms and at the sound of whistle you'll jump up from the ground hover for a monent and then get back down!" Professor said as she blew her whistle. Hermoine's broom flew up into the air and knocked her off her broom and she fell 50 ft straight to the ground. The Professor ran to Hermoine who had broken both her wrist and leg.

"You jinx'd her broom didn't you Weasley?" Draco said with a scowl.

"You'll never know will you Malfoy!" Ron said with a smirk and started getting pats on the back from other Gryffindor's.

"You've got enemies for life Weasley!" Harry said lokoing at Ron with evil eyes. When Hermoine was in the hospital wing she was never alone. Draco spent breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her. Bringing up food from the great hall and giving her company so she would be bored out of her mind. Harry and Pansy would come up after lunch and give Hermoine her homework from classes and spend time with her. Lily and Blaise would come up every other day after dinner and tell her everything that was going on with everyone. Hermoine was grateful for the company since she wasn't able to walk for 3 months.

**Chapter 6: Hermoine in the Infirmary!**

"Hermoine, Draco is here!" Madam Pomfrey said as she opened up her curtain.

"Draco, Good to see you!" Hermoine said as Draco sat down in the seat next to her bed.

"How are you feeling love?" Draco said with kindness in his voice.

"Doing better than yesterday. But Pomfrey says she still doesn't think I'm well enough to leave.

"You'll get there! We aren't letting this go! He will pay!" Draco said as he handed Hermoine a tray of food he had brought up from the Great hall.

"Draco don't he just wants to get a rise out of us!" Hermoine said with a smile. "He's just upset i like you and not him!" Hermoine said while she was eating some potatoes.

"You mean that?" Draco said with happiness in his voice.

"What don't think anyone could love someone like you?" Hermoine said with a chuckle.

"Love? Hermoine, Really?" Draco said as his heart fluttered.

"Draco, as much as you like other people to think that your tough and strong, you have a heart of gold!" Hermoine said as she took Draco's hand and held it.

"Hermoine!" A voice came from outside her curtains. Harry peaked his head through the curtain and walked in with Pansy by his side.

"Harry, Pansy how are you?" Hermoine asked.

"Good, are you two officially dating now?" Pansy asked as she saw that Hermoine and Draco were holding hands. Draco looked at Hermoine trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes Pansy, We are!" Hermoine said with great excitment. Draco's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"We'll we are two!" Harry said as he grabbed Pansy's hand.

"We'll look at this! Potter dating Parkinson, and Malfoy dating Granger! This will be great news to the school!" Ron said as he stood there amazed by what he saw. Draco and Harry shot up defending their girlfriends.

"Leave Weasley or You'll regret it!" Draco said as he whipped out his wand. Ron ran out of the room and the boys retreated their wands and put them back in the pockets.

"How dare he come in here like that, he has some nerve!" Pansy said looking at Hermoine.

"I think he has a crush on Hermoine!" Draco said with a scowl. Harry laughed as he grabbed Pansy's hand and left the Infirmary.

"I'll let you get some sleep Hermoine, See you tomorow morning!" Draco said as he placed a kiss on Hermoine's forehead. Hermoine had gotten out of the Infirmary for the last couple weeks of class before Winter break started. All the students were getting their trunks ready to go home for a couple weeks. Harry had gotten a note from his Aunt and Uncle. It had read:

Harry and Dudley,

We are at the new place on Spinner's End. Join Lily one the train ride home. We'll meet all 3 of you there. We'll be taking Lily with us for a couple hours, Her father will be held up at Hogwarts attending to a couple things before he cam come home for the Holidays.

Aunt Petunia

Harry got a small smile on his and went and told his freinds right away. He ran into Ron outside the Gryffindor Common Room while looking for Draco and Dudley.

"Not going home for the Holiday?" Harry asked Ron.

"My mother and father are visiting my brother Charlie in Romania. Don't got any family of your own to go home too?" Ron Snarled.

"My father is Professor Snape you git. I will be spening the Holiday's with my Aunt and Uncle and Dudley. Along with Severus and Lily." Harry said as he stood there looking for Dudley.

"Have fun with that. Estranged Family!" Ron said as he walked away and went into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Dudley!" Harry yelled! Making Dudley turn around and almost fall.

"You ready? We are going home with Lily! Your Mom and Dad will be picking us up at the Train Station." Harry said with excitment. As he was grabbing his stuff Hermoine walked out of the Fat Lady's Portrait as well.

"Harry and I are going home with Lily for the Holiday's! Mom said that the house was ready!" Dudley said dragging his luggage behind him.

"My family and I are staying with Draco at The Malfoy Manor! My parents are absoluty excited!" Hermoine said with a smile on her face. All their friends were waiting for them before they got on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Pansy, Draco, Hermoine, Blaise, and Lily all walked onto the Hogwarts Express and went to a compartment so sit in.

"My parent's are meeting us at the Train Station!" Hermoine said looking at Draco. Draco was absolutly excited for this Holiday. He was gleaming with joy. As the Train Landed in Kings Cross Station everyone ran to their families. They all said there goodbye's and were ready for vacation.


End file.
